The Soul Keeper
by TheMidnightRunner123
Summary: This is book one for my new series The Midnight Waking Midnightkit is decended from Heavystep and Mosspelt! Meet Midnightkit, a young she-kit of PounceClan, who is sad. Sad because she is ignored by her clan, accept for a young she-cat who is also a outcast, Thicketpetal. Then she gets a omen that will change her forever. Rated T for bloody stuff on hold for now
1. Indroduction

The Midnight Waking  
>Book one: The Soul Keeper<p>

Hello. It is Themidnightrunner123 here, and I want to explain on why my name went from TheDarkestWolf123 to my current name, in a story 8)!

Introduction  
>The heather and gorse crinkled under Thicketpetal's paws. Her blue eyes paled as she saw a small kit in the frost covered grass, its eyes shut tightly. Her tiny ribs where protruding out of her plastered black fur, as Thicketpetal pressed her paw to the kit. <em>Just like Featherkit…Dead, along with the cold<em>, Thicketpetal thought as she remembered her all black she-kit she had given birth to a few days before. The she-kit died that night of the cold, and Thicketpetal's mate, Shadowkeeper, sworn he would hate her for life. Then the kit squealed loudly. Thicketpetal smiled as she picked up the kit, and Thicketpetal smiled. A she-kit. Like Featherkit.  
>Thicketpetal named the she-kit Morningkit after her bright amber eyes, which where the color of the rising sun, but after three moons of efforts to nurse Morningkit, she passed away. That same day, a queen named Icefur had two kits, and that's where our tale begins…<p>

CLAN RULES  
>1) leaders are not able to step down<br>2) blood shed is required for battle  
>3) killing is taught in battle training<br>4) kits are apprenticed at 4 moons  
>5) apprentices only get 6 moons of training<br>6) healers, messengers and gardeners can have mates

Clans are FlightClan, PounceClan, MeadowClan and TreeClan


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter one  
>Midnightkit awoke to a large yawn from her brother, Mousekit. "Hey, furball! Can you keep quiet!?" Midnightkit snapped as she wrapped her tail around her ears. <em>I'm so happy we will be apprentices! I would move my nest so far away from him!<em> Midnightkit thought as she heard her brother squeal. "Today's the day!" Midnightkit smiled as she leapt to her paws and stared at a small white she-cat, her mother Icefur. Icefur groomed Mousekit's ginger fur so still that he looked like he had gone swimming and sunbathed after. "Where's my kits!" A voice called as a huge ginger tom with a twisted paw walked in. "Daddy!" Midnightkit squealed as she ran to her father. The tom kept walking past his daughter and watched Mousekit and Icefur. Midnightkit ran to her family, eyes bright and wide. "Daddy, can you groom me please!?" Midnightkit tugged on her father's pelt as the tom sighed and bent down to lick his daughter. Midnightkit giggled as Icefur groomed her tail fur flat. Midnightkit smiled as she had a glimmer in her soft fur, which made her look awesome. "Let's go!" Icefur purred as the kits bounded off into the camp. The camp's walls of bracken where glittered with frost and snow was everywhere. Midnightkit and Mousekit where called by a large grey tom with boney haunches. "Today we have kits who have reached four moons old, ready to train. Mousekit, step forward." The grey tom, Thornstar, meowed as Mousekit took a step closer. He stood out like a fire in the white snow. "Mousekit, you shall be known as Mousepaw until your warrior name. Shrewtooth, you are a brave and experienced warrior. You will mentor Mousepaw." Thornstar rasped as his green eyes focused on Shrewtooth, the dark tabby walking over to Mousepaw. "Midnightkit, you shall be known as Midnightpaw. Thicketpetal, you are a smart and swift cat, pass on your qualities to Midnightpaw." Thornstar added as Midnightpaw saw a small brown tabby she-cat walk forward. Her left eye was swollen shut as she pressed her muzzle to Midnightpaw's shoulder. Thicketpetal was picked on a lot by the deputy, Shadowkeeper, and the injury to her eye was probably from him. The four older apprentices, Witherpaw, Ravenpaw, Nightpaw and Firepaw stood in front of them. The oldest and most stuck up of all four was Witherpaw, and she approached Mousepaw, her eyes bright. "Welcome to apprentice hood. I'll help you make a nest…" She meowed to Mousepaw, who smiled, "Thanks!"  
>Ravenpaw and Midnightpaw where gathering moss when they heard Witherpaw and Firepaw yowling, "Better moss, Firekit!" Witherpaw screeched as Firepaw hissed back, "that moss is fine" Suddenly, Mousepaw hissed, "Stop! I'll make my own nest!" Midnightpaw looked at Ravenpaw and asked, "Do they fight a lot?"<br>"Yes! A lot, a lot and a lot of the times it is over helping or being with Robinheart or Nightpaw. I guess Witherpaw has her eye on your brother now!" Ravenpaw gave a flick of her black tail as she grabbed some moss. The two ventured back to the apprentice's den, and Midnightpaw made her bed.


	3. Chapter 2

Midnightpaw opened her jaws and let out a screech of fury. A half-moon had passed since her ceremony, and she was selected to help test Witherpaw. The dark brown tabby she-cat lashed her tail as she lunged at Midnightpaw, sending the younger apprentice off her paws. Midnightpaw crashed against the ground as Witherpaw put a paw to her neck. "Well done, Witherpaw." Witherpaw's mentor, a black tom with a ginger face named Pumpkinfang, meowed as Witherpaw's eyes shimmered. "Thank you." She purred as she nudged her shoulder into Nightpaw. Nightpaw welcomed the she-cat and pressed his black paw to hers. Midnightpaw's eyes flashed as she felt a pang of sadness. Nightpaw and Ravenpaw would be leaving before Midnightpaw. _But Witherpaw is leaving, thank MoonClan for that!_  
>"Witherstripe! Witherstripe!" The clan cheered as Witherstripe stood at the base of high branch, her amber eyes gleaming with pride. She turned and pressed her muzzle to Thornstar, who waved his tail. "You will sit vigil tonight." The sun warmed the cats' pelts as Thornstar flicked his tail to the bramble bush where the warriors had made dens. "Make a nest and help Mistypath gather herbs." The old tom ordered as Witherstripe bounded off to the den. Midnightpaw saw Icefur arise from her seat beside Twistedroot. She had recently moved back to the nursery, expecting her second litter of kits. Midnightpaw felt pride bubble up in her chest. New kits meant she would have more siblings to play with! She would show them how to hunt, fight and make a nest out of ferns, sheep wool, pieces of bramble and old mouse hide! She skipped over to Ravenpaw, who was washing her brother's ears. The black and grey she-cat turned to Midnightpaw and smiled, "No more yelling and yowling from Witherstripe!" Ravenpaw's meow was full of glory and happiness, as her eyes glowed. "Firepaw will get more time with your brother now, too." Midnightpaw turned hot. Firepaw had a crush on Mousepaw. Witherstripe did to, but Mousepaw avoided her. Now she could be with Mousepaw and Witherstripe with her warrior mate.<br>Midnightpaw saw a huge black tom approach. His eyes where pale as he smirked, "Hey, Midnightpaw." His name was Shadowkeeper, the deputy. He was so huge his shoulders were as wide as Midnightpaw's long tail. "Want to hunt?" He softly mewed as Midnightpaw drew away from the slender tom. Icefur and Twistedroot had told Midnightpaw and Mousepaw to stay clear from Shadowkeeper, since the tom was very sly and sneaky. "No thanks, Shadowkeeper. I have to go fix my nest." Midnightpaw lied as the tom flicked his ear. "Alright. Carry on." Shadowkeeper meowed as Midnightpaw froze. He murmured something under his breath when she turned away. She didn't catch it. _What was the tom up to? What did he hold? A grudge with my family? _Midnightpaw thought as she headed into the den and slept.

**Firepaw X Mousepaw! WOOP WOOP! Shadowkeeper is weird and sneaky, and P.S: I might do some killing of kitties soon!**


	4. Chapter 3

The sun gave Midnightpaw the chance to warm her fur. The snow had melted over the last two moons, and mud had covered camp. Icefur was very close to her kitting, and there were two new apprentices, Mintpaw and Willowpaw, kits of Brairblaze and Shrewtooth. Firepaw had recently moved out of the apprentices den, since she was a warrior called Firefang now.  
>"Cinderstrike, Thicketpetal and Hickoryfang, why don't you take your apprentices on border patrol?" Shadowkeeper meowed as Cinderstrike, a spotted grey tabby she-cat, rounded up the patrol. Midnightpaw bounced around Ravenpaw as Ravenpaw smirked, "Hey, silly paws! Calm down!" Cinderstrike glared at Thicketpetal, who mewed, "Let's go." Nightpaw followed his mentor's grey pelt as Ravenpaw and Hickoryfang took up the rear. Thicketpetal gazed at Cinderstrike as the patrol headed south for the TreeClan border.<br>TreeClan scent filled the air as Midnightpaw marked the border. A small hunting party, with Shrewtooth, Witherstripe and Birdclaw in it, had joined them, in case of an ambush. Witherstripe glanced across the border and saw five cats approaching. Shrewtooth ordered the cats to stay behind him as he confronted the patrol's leader, a strong grey tabby tom named Lizardclaw. "Why are you pushing the border back?" Lizardclaw demanded as four more cats fanned out behind him. Midnightpaw had met all during a greeting meeting. A big tom named Coldraven, a grey tabby she-cat named Lakepounce, and two apprentices, Hollypaw and Larkpaw all swarmed around Lizardclaw. "We are not, Lizardclaw. We were marking it where we marked it a moon ago." Shrewtooth mewed as Midnightpaw heard Ravenpaw sneer, "He's getting mad." Shrewtooth flicked his tail as Lizardclaw unsheathed claws. "This isn't worth fighting, Lizardclaw. Bloodshed will kill!" Shrewtooth meowed as Lizardclaw narrowed his eyes and snorted, "Coward are you!?" Shrewtooth growled as the grey tabby tom who snorted smirked. Shrewtooth turned to Witherstripe and whispered sharply, "Get backup." Witherstripe nodded as Shrewtooth growled, "Come at us, mangy crow food eaters!" Midnightpaw shot a horrified glance at Ravenpaw as Lizardclaw plunged into battle, clawing at Shrewtooth's eyes and back. Cinderstrike and Thicketpetal took turns clawing Coldraven, as the large tom swung a paw at Thicketpetal. The she-cat fell to the ground as she snarled, "Crow-hearted idiot!" Midnightpaw gasped as she saw many cats appear from the rich undergrowth. _WHERE IS BACK-UP!?_ Midnightpaw thought as she felt the blood pulse in her ear drums. Suddenly, Witherstripe's yowl sounded as the she-cat arrived with Mousepaw, Firefang and Shadowkeeper hard on her paws. Midnightpaw saw a small gold apprentice run at her, the she-cat's eyes blazing as she leapt on top of Midnightpaw. Her claws dug into Midnightpaw's left ear as blood covered her face. The apprentice looked at Midnightpaw and sneered, "Die!" Before the gold and white apprentice could sink her claws into Midnightpaw's body, a snarl sounded as Mousepaw ran into the apprentice, claws sinking into her legs. Blood splattered as the she-cat fell, her eyes pale and getting dull. She lashed as Mousepaw's body as the tom hissed and clawed her paw. The she-cat pounced on him and rolled down a small hill, out of sight. Midnightpaw saw Ravenpaw limping after a brown tabby she-cat with white legs, who had blood gushing from her shoulder. Shadowkeeper had a gash under his flank, and Witherstripe had a claw mark on her shoulder. Blood covered the field as Shrewtooth yowled and chased the TreeClan cats away. The gold apprentice limped away, and Midnightpaw saw a faint glimmer of blood on her muzzle. Midnightpaw went to stand up, as she felt a sting in her ear. Part of her ear was on the ground, soaked in blood. But nothing fazed her right then. "Mousepaw? Has anyone seen Mousepaw?" Shrewtooth called as he looked at the cats. All shook their heads as Midnightpaw heard Firefang scream, "Oh MoonClan help him!"

**CLIFF-HANGER! OWO I'M SO MEAN**


	5. Chapter 4

**Please, don't hate me for doing what I am doing in this chapter!**

Mousepaw was at the base of the hill, with Firefang bent over him. Midnightpaw stepped down and noticed his eyes where half-way closed, and blood had covered his neck and legs. "Oh, Mousepaw. Don't leave me, please…" Firefang begged the small tom who opened his eyes. His paws were covered in blood. His ginger fur was plastered to his side as his green eyes shone with bravery. "Firefang, take care of my sister, my mother, my father… O-our kits…" Mousepaw mewed as his green eyes grew duller as Midnightpaw walked over. "Thank you, Mousepaw. You saved my life. I will honor you, forever." Midnightpaw meowed, her voice choked with grief. Mousepaw gave a sigh as he body shook rapidly, as his eyes rolled back into his head. "No… Please…" Firefang whispered as she buried her nose into Mousepaw's fur. Shrewtooth stood a few tail-lengths away, frozen to the ground. His eyes grew dark as he whispered, "We have to go." Firefang gave a flick of her dark ginger tail as she nuzzled Mousepaw. "I love you." She murmured.

At camp, no one was aware of Mousepaw's passing. Mistypath walked over as she meowed, "Any injury-" Mistypath stopped as she caught sight of the motionless ginger fur of Mousepaw. "I'll tell Twistedroot and Icefur." The grey-silver she-cat whispered as she padded over to the nursery.

Mousepaw was laid out for his vigil as cats gathered around his dead body. Midnightpaw and Firefang sat at the front of the crowd. Icefur and Twistedroot where too sad to show up for their son, but instead they watched from high branch, eyes closed tightly. Thornstar jumped down as his eyes focused on Mousepaw. "Mousepaw was a great apprentice. He was thoughtful, brave, smart and kind. He would have made a great warrior of PounceClan." Thornstar mewed as his eyes focused on Firefang. "But death will always be out weighted by life. Firefang, don't you have something to tell the clan?" Thornstar meowed as Firefang stood up. "Mousepaw was my dear love life. I wished this never happened to Mousepaw. But, even though he was young, we planned our life. I am pleased to say I will be moving to the nursery to bear his kits." Firefang mewed as many cats looked at her sides, which seemed a bit swollen. Midnightpaw pressed her muzzle to her brother and inhaled his scent one last time, right before Frecklepool and Troutwhisker carried the tom outside of camp to be buried.

About a quarter of a moon had passed, and two cats had passed from their injuries; Birdclaw and Cinderstrike. Nightpaw grieved Cinderstrike and would not accept a new mentor. Despite his arguing, Thornstar appointed Timberwing, a fluffy brown she-cat, as his mentor. Midnightpaw had to stay in the healers den, since her ear was getting a bit worse. Mistypath pressed some pulps of plants to her ear. "You got hurt bad… But we only lost three warriors." Mistypath mewed as Midnightpaw felt her ear sting. "That hurts!" Midnightpaw screeched as Mistypath turned to her herb supplies. She passed a poppy seed to Midnightpaw. "I'm sorry, Midnightpaw. We either bite off your ear or you can die from infection." Mistypath mewed softly as Midnightpaw gulped. "Bite it off, please…" She sighed as she ate the poppy seeds and grew drowsy. Her eyes closed as she dozed.

Midnightpaw looked into the puddle. Her left ear was completely gone, nothing but a small nub of ear that came out from the top of her head. Her green eyes dulled as she ran her tail over the puddle. She looked very ugly now, and no warrior would want her as a mate, friend or just anybody she came in touch with. Midnightpaw sighed as she looked up at the stars, tears sparkling in her eyes.

**I'm a killer… POOR MIDNIGHTPAW!**


	6. Chapter 5

Anger welled up inside of Midnightpaw as she strained harder. Two days ago her ear was fully recovered, and she heard at of one ear. Nightpaw and Ravenpaw huddled in a clearing a bit farther away from them. "Midnightpaw, Mistypath said you would never hear in that ear again-" Nightpaw was cut off by Ravenpaw who gazed at Midnightpaw who sighed, "I know." Midnightpaw's green eyes paled as she felt her heart sink. No one would like her now, and it affected everything! Every cat had to speak up for her, repeat everything twice and a cat had to show her where prey was.

Ravenpaw put her tail on her friends shoulder. "I feel for you, Midnightpaw. But don't let it get you down. You may be different, but you are a great cat. I feel so blessed to have you as a friend." Ravenpaw spoke very gently as her green eyes softened. Midnightpaw felt a stab of grief in her heart. Ravenpaw would become a warrior in only a moon, and would be leaving Midnightpaw alone; to be alone and suffer alone. But in only two moons, they would be reunited.

Midnightpaw walked into the nursery as three little bundles of fur weaved amongst her paws. "HEY, BIG SIS!" the biggest fur bundle, a big dark brown tom named Stagkit, squealed as two younger kits, a grey kit named Peigonkit and a pale ginger tabby kit Larkkit, bounced over, eyes bright and soft. Icefur had kitted about two moons before, four days after Mousepaw's death. Icefur was convinced that Mousepaw had blessed her with three heathy kits that will replace his role in the clan someday. Stagkit put his giant paws on Midnightpaw's tail as his blue eyes paled, "Play!" He mewed as Midnightpaw smirked, "I'm a FlightClan warrior! Hey, some PounceClan kits to prey on!" Midnightpaw snorted as Peigonkit's sharp green eyes narrowed and trembled, "Stagstar! What should we do?"

"Calm down, Peigonclaw. Larkfoot, attack!" Larkkit arose from her spot as she sneered at Midnightpaw and nibbled on her fur. Her siblings followed, as Peigonkit flung himself at Midnightpaw. The black she-cat landed with a "off!" As Peigonkit pranced. "We are the winners!" He caterwauled as Icefur smiled. "Midnightpaw, can you help me keep them out of Firefang's fur?"

Firefang snorted from behind Icefur's white body, "Yes, please take them!" The ginger she-cat was lying on her side, eyes half closed. She was very close to kitting (in about a few days there would be new kittens running around camp) and had been getting a lot attention from Mistypath. Stagkit pawed at Midnightpaw as a loud shriek sounded. "Thornstar's dead!" Midnightpaw saw Robinheart's black and white fur beside some lifeless grey fur on top of a branch. Mistypath and Shadowkeeper walked over, eyes wide. "WHAT HAPPENDED!" Mistypath yowled as Robinheart trembled, "He called me over and when I got up here, he wasn't moving, breathing or awake!" Shadowkeeper pushed past Robinheart as he placed his tail on Thornstar's fur. "You are to journey, Shadowkeeper. Thornstar lives in another life and has left you in change of PounceClan." Mistypath breathed as Shadowkeeper drew away from the dead tom.

**Shadowkeeper is becoming leader…. OH WELL THAN!**


	7. Chapter 6

**SHADOWKEEPERS NINE LIVES.  
><strong> The moon was glowing as Mistypath and her blue eyes crept down a tunnel. Shadowkeeper was hard on her paws, amber eyes glowing in the darkness. "How much longer!?" Shadowkeeper asked as the echo made him jump. Mistypath turned and meowed, "We are close. MoonClan is near. I can scent them." Shadowkeeper sniffed the dusty air. "I don't smell anything." Suddenly, Mistypath broke into a run as Shadowkeeper gasped, "What the MoonClan?" He followed his healer as he stopped. In front of him lay a thin line of trees, their leaves silver and blue. A breeze made his fur ruffle as Mistypath flicked her tail. "Come. We are in MoonClan now." She whispered as Shadowkeeper walking into the tree line. At the other side lay meadows and forest rolling as fear as he could see, with winding rivers cutting trenches in the starlit ground. "Are you ready?" A voice called as Shadowkeeper peered into the night.  
>Cats of all colors where coming over, their eyes lit by the stars. Shadowkeeper saw Mousepaw's ginger tabby pelt and Cinderstrike's soft grey pelt. He caught sight of a white and black tabby she-cat and a brown tom which also made his heart ache. "Greetings, Shadowkeeper. Are you ready?" Voice whispered against the wind. Shadowkeeper nodded as the first cat appeared. Her tortoiseshell pelt was so light, he could see the meadows and trees through her. Her blue eyes glittered as she mewed, "I am Mosspelt. I was a part of your great clan, RiverClan." Mosspelt talked so gently that it made Shadowkeeper feel like he was seeing his own mother. Mosspelt touched her nose to Shadowkeeper as she whispered, "With this life of mine, I give you wisdom." Shadowkeeper felt his bones ache as he squinted the pain away. "Your wisdom will guide your paw steps, Shadowkeeper." Mosspelt meowed as she vanished into nothing. A ginger tabby took her place, his green eyes shining with joy. "Mousepaw!" Shadowkeeper breathed as Mousepaw nodded. "I died young, Shadowkeeper, I know."<br>"I could have changed that…" Shadowkeeper trailed off as Mousepaw smiled.  
>"No. It was fate who took me. I am happy now." He purred as he touched muzzles with Shadowkeeper. "With this life I give you protection." Mousepaw mewed softly as Shadowkeeper shook with fear. Claws tore at his soul as he gasped for air. "Tell Firefang that I am watching her… Every day…" Mousepaw trailed off as he vanished. Mistypath seemed happy about the next cat, a slender black and white she-cat, as Shadowkeeper purred, "Oh, my beloved sister!"<br>"Mother! I missed you so much!" Mistypath meowed as she flicked her tail with love. The black and white she-cat, named Patchcloud, smiled, "Greetings my kin." The she-cat stepped to Shadowkeeper. "With this life I give you love. Use it for your mate and your clan." Patchcloud meowed as Shadowkeeper smiled. His heart felt warm as he smiled. Patchcloud retreated into the group of cats. "I wish she was still here…" Mistypath sighed as Shadowkeeper's eyes softened on his niece. Suddenly, a big black tom prowled forward. "Birdclaw, it's great to see you!" Shadowkeeper meowed as Birdclaw nodded. His long black hair was no longer tangled like when he had died, but smooth and groomed. "With this life I give you the life of speed. In battles you will succeed!" Birdclaw chirped loudly as Shadowkeeper yowled in pain. He felt like his legs with water and his head whirled. "Don't worry, Shadowkeeper." A soft voice meowed as a pale ginger tabby she-cat walked over. "Who are you?" Shadowkeeper asked as the she-cat replied, "Storm" Storm's fur sparkled as she smiled, "I was a rouge, but had one kit. Silverdust." Shadowkeeper froze as he remembered his grandmother's silver and ginger tabby fur and her kind blue eyes. Storm looked a bit like her, same ginger pelt, same kind blue eyes. "With this life I give you mentoring." Storm vanished as Shadowkeeper's paws tingled and his tail flicked.  
><em>Four more lives…<em>Shadowkeeper thought as a powerful but faint brown tabby tom approached. His body was thick-set as he rumbled, "I am Heavystep, a warrior from RiverClan. I was mate to Mosspelt." Heavystep had the same thick body as Mousepaw. "We are Twistedroot's ancestors." Heavystep meowed as he touched his muzzle to Shadowkeeper. "With this life I give you power. Use it wisely, young one." Heavystep mewed as Shadowkeeper's eyes paled. His claws dug into the soft earth. He could fight anything right now! Suddenly, Cinderstrike appeared. Shadowkeeper turned hot. He liked her a lot, and if she had lived, kits would have been there. _But there not_. Cinderstrike nodded to both as she whispered, "With this life I give you the power of friendship. You need to form bonds with other to succeed in life." Shadowkeeper felt his heart ache over the stinging all over his pelt. Cinderstrike was gone. Forever.  
>The brown tom walked closer. Shadowkeeper recognized his amber eyes and meowed, "Shadeleaf…"<br>"My son…" Shadeleaf mewed as he flicked his long tail. His broad shoulders twitched as he mewed, "Your mother walked a different path, my son. I know you long to see her." Shadowkeeper nodded at the thought of a tall black she-cat who would kill every cat she wanted to. "I don't want that path for you, Shadowkeeper. Follow my advice. With this life I give you weakness. Overcome those weaknesses, do not let them overtake you." Shadeleaf mewed as he stepped back. Thornstar walked over. His eyes shone with health as he mewed, "Welcome Shadowkeeper. You have become a great deputy." Thornstar smiled as he meowed, "With this final life I give you strength, courage and freedom. You are…" Thornstar trailed off as the cats meowed, "Shadowstar!" Shadowstar smiled as Mistypath vanished as she mewed, "Meet you outside…"  
>Suddenly, Thornstar lunged at Shadowstar. "I have a warning for you, Shadowstar. The soul keeper is arising…" Thornstar vanished as MoonClan vanished from his sight. Shadowstar awoke as he met up with Mistypath and headed out to get home.<p>

**Shadowstar is not the soul keeper! (He was going to be)**


	8. update on characters

PounceClan  
>Leader: Shadowstar- large jet black tom with bright yellow eyes<br>Deputy: Hickoryfang- brave brown tom, white front paws and ears, green eyes  
>Messenger: Flytail- brown tom, a long, fluffy tail and amber eyes<br>Healer: Mistypath- young grey tabby she-cat with blue-grey eyes  
>Gardener: Mouseflight- pretty grey tabby she-cat with a thick pelt and yellow eyes<br>Warriors  
>Timberwing- fluffy brown tabby she-cat with green eyes<br>Primroseflight- pale ginger tabby she-cat, a short body, green eyes  
>Robinheart- black and white tom, powerful paws, blue eyes<br>Briarblaze- golden-brown she-cat with a thick pelt and amber eyes  
>Silverstep- very pale silver tabby she-cat with pale blue eyes<br>Twistedroot- thick furred ginger tom with a twisted paw, green eyes  
>Pumpkinfang- black tom, a ginger face and tail, amber eyes<br>Thicketpetal- small brown tabby she-cat with pale green eyes  
>Dandy- pale golden tabby she-cat with deep brown eyes, former kittypet<br>Amberfur- white and golden brown she-cat with pale amber eyes  
>Rosewater- fluffy tailed ginger and white she-cat with blue eyes, mate to Gorsewhisker<br>Gorsewhisker- black tom, a brown chest, a ginger flash on chest and green eyes  
>Witherstripe- dark brown and black tabby she-cat with amber eyes<br>Nightshade- hefty black tom, a silver-grey tail, light blue eyes  
>Ravenheart - black she-cat with grey flecks on pelt and green eyes<br>Apprentices  
>Midnightpaw- thick furred black she-cat with hard green eyes<br>Willowpaw- dark grey tabby she-cat, a white chest, blue eyes  
>Mintpaw- grey and brown striped she-cat with bright orange eyes<br>Racoonpaw- black and white tom with brown-amber eyes  
>Windypaw- pale grey tabby she-cat with a pink nose and ginger paws<br>Brownpaw- dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes  
>Queens<br>Icefur- pure white she-cat with green eyes (mate to Twistedroot)  
>Firefang- ginger tabby she-cat with soft blue eyes (mate to Mousepaw who is dead)<br>Kits  
>Stagkit- big brown tabby tom with amber eyes<br>Peigonkit- light grey tom with green eyes  
>Larkkit- pale ginger she-cat with blue eyes<br>Elders  
>Shrewtooth- dark brown and black tabby tom with large blue eyes<br>Troutwhisker- grey tom with a matted, tangled pelt and green eyes  
>Frecklepool- white she-cat, a grey muzzle and brown flecks and eyes<p>

FlightClan  
>Leader: Brightstar- young pale ginger tabby she-cat with green eyes and a long tail apprentice: Hawkpaw<br>Deputy: Swiftheart- slender brown tabby she-cat with pale blue eyes apprentice: Oddpaw  
>Messenger: Crowstepper- black and white tom with a thick pelt, former kittypet<br>Healer: Vixenshine- dark ginger she-cat with white chest and underbelly, long tail, blue eyes  
>Gardeners: Volefur- elderly grey and black tom with ruffled, matted fur<br>Warriors  
>Smokeclaw- fuzzy black tom with long claws and blue eyes apprentice: Webpaw<br>Larksplash- pale grey tabby she-cat with a thick, bushy pelt apprentice: Blossompaw  
>Silverwillow- snappy silver she-cat with long hair and blue eyes<br>Acornfur- dark red-brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes apprentice: Icepaw  
>Hootstep- long legged blue tabby tom with blue eyes apprentice: Cherrypaw<br>Frozenstripe- white tom with a striped tail and green eyes  
>Echowatcher- "tortie" she-cat with long hair apprentice:<br>Buzzardclaw- black and white tom with amber eyes apprentice: Smokepaw  
>Duskcloud- grey tabby tom, one black paw and amber eyes<br>Screeheart- pale grey tabby she-cat with a torn ear and yellow eyes  
>Sootfang- light grey tom with broad shoulders and pale amber eyes<br>Apprentices  
>Webpaw- dark cream tabby tom with cob-web like stripes with bright, pale blue eyes, formerly Archie<br>Blossompaw- pale cream tabby she-cat with icy blue eyes, formerly Ariel  
>Hawkpaw- dark brown tom with green eyes<br>Smokepaw- dark grey tom, a white chest, blue eyes  
>Oddpaw- white she-cat, tortoiseshell patches and amber eyes<br>Cherrypaw- thick pelted bright ginger she-cat with blue eyes  
>Icepaw- snow white she-cat with a thick pelt and green eyes<br>Queens  
>Drywhisker- thin brown tabby she-cat with green eyes (Mare to Duskcloud)<br>Shadowbelly- white she-cat with a black belly and paws, purple eyes (Mate to Hootstep)  
>Olivestorm- pale ginger and white queen with green eyes (mate to Buzzardclaw)<br>Kits  
>Kestrelkit- small brown tom with white splashes DW X DC<br>Dovekit- grey tabby she-cat with white paws and blue eyes DW X DC  
>Elders<br>Jayear- elderly golden tabby tom

MeadowClan  
>Leader: Froststar- young white tom with pale yellow eyes<br>Deputy: Mallowtooth- grey tabby tom with a thick pelt and amber eyes  
>Messenger: Flamecry- skinny and scrawny ginger tom with pale green eyes<br>Healer: Nutfeather- dark brown-grey she-cat with a muddy pelt and amber eyes  
>Gardeners: Jumperspring- long legged black tom with a green splotched pelt<br>Warriors  
>Poppyface- black she-cat, a ginger face and paws, green eyes<br>Brackenfall- older brown tom, a greying muzzle, pale amber eyes  
>Willowpounce- grey tabby she-cat with a spotted pelt and blue eyes<br>Slightstep- dark brown/black she-cat with blue eyes  
>Gingermeadow- handsome grey and ginger tom with a banded tail<br>Whiskerpool- dark brown and grey tom with blue eyes  
>Lightflutter- pale ginger she-cat with long hair<br>Flowerheart- pale grey tabby she-cat with blue eyes  
>Kinkwhisker- light brown tabby tom<br>Duskfeather- pretty dark grey she-cat with smokey blue eyes  
>Liontail- handsome golden tom with amber eyes<br>Apprentices  
>Honeypaw- golden-brown tabby she-cat with a dappled pelt and blue eyes<br>Rainpaw- grey tabby tom with black legs and ears with pale blue eyes  
>Turtlepaw- pale grey and white splashed she-cat with dark brown eyes<br>Queens  
>Amberflight- small pale brown and white she-cat with amber eyes (Mate to Gingermeadow)<br>Kits  
>Acornkit- dark brown and cream she-cat with light amber eyes<br>Poppykit- grey tabby she-cat with white paws and blue eyes  
>Elders<br>Stormpetal- dark grey and white she-cat with hard blue eyes  
>Lilydapple- brown and white she-cat with amber eyes<br>Milkcloud- pale creamy-brown she-cat with blue eyes

TreeClan  
>Leader: Graystar- very old grey tom, a white faded back with dull blue eyes<br>Deputy: Sandybrook- russet furred tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes  
>Messenger: Willowbright- pale grey she-cat with a bob tail<br>Healer: Quailwing- small white she-cat with green eyes apprentice: Brambleburr  
>Gardener: Falcontwig- brown tom with small white paws and tail<br>Warriors  
>Lakepounce- small grey tabby she-cat with pale blue eyes apprentice: Hollypaw<br>Dustwhisker- dark brown tabby tom with pale amber eyes  
>Coldraven- big grey and white tom with a thin pelt and light blue eyes<br>Lizardclaw- strong grey tabby tom with torn ears apprentice: Larkpaw  
>Timberfur- strong brown tom with a white underbelly<br>Shinewhisker- small black and white she-cat with amber eyes  
>Thrushfall- stone grey tom with ginger paws and amber eyes<br>Diasyfeather- small pale gold and white tabby she-cat with a creamy red banded tail  
>Apprentices<br>Brambleburr- golden brown she-cat with green eyes and white flecks  
>Larkpaw- brown tabby she-cat with white legs and pale blue eyes<br>Hollypaw- young grey tabby she-cat with pale blue-green eyes  
>Queen<br>Mossleap- tortoiseshell she-cat with white paws, blue eyes (mate to Dustwhisker)  
>Kits<br>Doekit- small brown she-cat with darker flecks  
>Vinekit- pale grey tom with darkest flecks<br>Berrykit- tortoiseshell she-cat with white patches  
>Elders<br>Deerflight- very old brown tom with a matted pelt with light amber eyes  
>Mossnose- thick pelted ginger tabby she-cat with a white tail and green eyes<br>Thrushfoot- old pale grey tom with a missing eye and one blue eye 

Cats outside of clans  
>Willy- fluffy grey tom with a soft pelt, white chest and paws, blue eyes, loner<br>Glory- brave pale ginger tom with jet black tabby stripes and pale blue eyes, loner  
>Thunder- big ginger tom with a black chest and tail tip with yellow eyes, rouge<br>Ice Mist- small white she-cat with light grey paws and tipped tail and icy blue eyes, loner  
>Mr. Tickles- plumb and chubby tom, a tabby pelt with green eyes, kittypet<br>William- brown tabby tom with amber eyes, kittypet, father to Screepaw of FlightClan  
>Vendetta- plumb brown tabby she-cat, white stripes, torn ears and light blue eyes, rouge <p>


End file.
